In the electrical utilities industry, conductor bundles can be used to transmit bulk power with reduced loss, thereby increasing transmission efficiency. A conductor bundle is a series of two, three or four conductors spaced apart by non-conducting spacers. Bundled conductors are used on high-voltage power lines to help reduce energy losses (due to the corona effect), audible noise and radio interference. As a result, the conductor bundles improve the power transmission process.
However, one disadvantage associated with conductor bundles is that they have higher wind loading. The spacers must maintain separation between the conductors of the bundle to prevent arcing, particularly during higher winds. Arcing can cause damage to equipment of the power distribution system. Accordingly, a need exists for a spacer assembly that facilitates maintaining separation between conductors.
Spacers for conductor bundles exist in which two spacer members are slid toward one another and then secured together to space apart received conductors. A fastener is used to secure the two spacer members together. A disadvantage associated with such spacers is that the fastener must be removed from at least one of the spacer members to allow the spacer members to slide with respect to one another when opening or closing the spacer. An operator in the field cannot secure the spacer members together if the fastener is dropped or lost. Accordingly, a need exists for a spacer for conductor members in which a fastener is not removed from either spacer member to open or close the spacer assembly.
Accordingly, a need also exists to provide a spacer assembly for a conductor bundle that is easy to install and maintains spacing between the conductors of the conductor bundle.